I'll Be Seeing You
by gabriellamontez15
Summary: Based on the movie and book "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks. It's Troyella and a total AU. Please review and hope you enjoy : Rated M for future chapters.


**So this is just a little something I began writing. It's exactly like the movie The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Well at least from what I can remember. I'll be renting that movie again so I can remember it a lot better. If this chapter is not exactly like the movie sorry. Oh and I tried to use a little lingo from the 1940's and 50's so that's why they talk kinda funny LOL I hope you enjoy and please review if you want me to continue! Sorry if you find typos.**

**Present Day: June 6th 2008**

"Is she doing alright?" an elderly man asked adjusting his old baseball cap. "Yes Mr. Bolton, she's ready to see you. Just go on up into her room, lunch will be served in 2 hours so we'll have to move her outside later with the rest of the patients here at Tall Oaks Nursing Home."

Nodding his head, Troy headed over to the stairs going up to meet with Gabriella. He had to tell her a story. A story he'd never forget.

Knocking on the door gingerly he waited for her to give him the okay to come in. "C'mon on in." Gabriella said taking a seat on her rocking chair over looking the lake that bordered the nursing home. "Well hello there I'm Troy I'll be reading you a story today." Troy said lending out his hand for Gabriella to shake. "Hi I'm Gabriella have a seat." she said pointing to a chair next to her.

Sighing he took off his old baseball cap and, placed it on his lap. "Okay well it's a love story. I'm not sure you'll be familiar with it but the nurses here told me you love romance novels so I thought I'd give it a try"  
Not really showing much interest, Gabriella just nodded her head and waited for him to begin.

Opening up the book he'd brought along with him he began to read it slowly.  
"Well it all began back in 1940 a beautiful young girl named Gabriella was just settling into her old summer house with her parents down in South Carolina."

**Past: June 6th 1940**

"Oh Gabriella that dress is just so darling!" her mother gasped looking over at her daughter. "You really like it mother?" the beautiful brunette said spinning around for her mother to see. It was the summer of 1940 and Gabriella would do anything to be back in her home in New York. But, her father being from South Carolina liked spending his summer days down here fishing and golfing.

"Yes my darling it's perfect for your date with Ryan." Gabriella's mother said hugging her daughter softly. "Well I've got to run, your father and I have to go out and have a dinner with The Evans tonight. You kids have fun tonight!"

As her mother exited the room, Gabriella sighed and looked at herself in the mirror unsure about the dress she was wearing. She was about to go out with her friend Sharpay and her brother Ryan. The parents of one of the most popular restaurant owners in all of New York. Grabbing her white cardigan and slipping on a pair of white flats, Gabriella ran down the stairs and headed toward her friend's car.

"Hey Gabriella, this is Jason my date for tonight." Sharpay said linking her arm into Jason's. The seventeen year old blonde wore a tight blue dress and a black cardigan to go with the black ribbon in her hair. "Hey Gabriella." Ryan said cooly unlocking the door so Gabriella could get in. "Hey Ryan so where we goin' guys?"

"We heard there's a carnival in tonight. Should be a blast." Ryan said speeding off in his shiny red packard.

"Oooh wee look at all the gorgeous lookin' ladies we have here tonight! By the end of tonight my neck is gonna be sore from all the turning around I've been doing checking out all these fine lookin'..." Chad paused looking over twin girls waving at him. "dolls."

Paying more attention to his popcorn then his best friend Chad, Troy looked up and laughed. "Aww cool it man you know these girls aren't lookin' at us. We just a couple of bums who work at the train tracks. Most of the girls here are lookin' for guys with big fancy jobs and even bigger wallets."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Chad replied. "I'm sorry to tell you my friend, but look over at Zeke." Pointing to Zeke flirting with a bunch of white girls, Chad looked back down at Troy. "See they don't care about our jobs, they're just lookin' for a little fun and freedom tonight."

"Guess you got a poin-" Cutting Troy off, Chad then pointed to a group of people. Gabriella and her friends. "You see that girl over there? Names Gabriella Montez. She lives in that big ol' house down by Glen Creek. She's mighty fine to look at huh?" Swallowing hard, Troy dropped his popcorn and responded. "Oh yeah she's real pretty. She single or somethin'?"

"I think so. Unless that Evans boy is her boyfriend. Oh man how about the blonde ain't she something? Boy what I would do to spend a few minutes with her." But Troy wasn't listening, he was so enamored by the girl that he would do anything just to get her attention. "Chad I'm asking her out."

"Troy have you lost your min-" But it was too late, he'd already been running toward the ferris wheel where Gabriella and her friends had been getting inside one of the booths.

Cutting and pushing most of the children and teens out the way, Troy climbed up and onto the bars making his way up to the top where Gabriella's booth was. "Oh my gosh! What in the hell are you doing?" Gabriella exclaimed at the boy that was now dangling in front of her. "I was wondering, if you would maybe go out on a date with me? Now I know you don't know who I am but if you give me a chance I'm sure I could be one of the-"

"What?! NO! Get down from there now before you kill yourself!!" Gabriella yelled over at him. "Yeah man just get down! You're not impressing the girl." Letting one of his hands drop from the bar, Troy was hanging on with one arm now. "Listen Gabriella Montez, would you please go on a date with me? Just one date. Tomorrow. A movie you and your blonde friend can go. If you don't take my offer I'mma let go of my other arm and lord knows that'll be a big mess."

Feeling his fingers slipping Troy switched arms and waited for the girl to reply.  
"But-Well I don't know...-" Getting aggravated, Ryan whispered to Gabriella softly. "Oh hell Gabriella just go out with the boy before he kills himself."

"Alright Alright Alright!! I'll go out with you. But only on ONE DATE! You heard?! Now would you please get down from their before you kill yourself." Shaking her head, Gabi looked down at her lap wishing all of this would go away. "I live in the big white house over near Glen Creek. Pick me up at 8."

"Wooohoo!" Troy said climbing down the bars and running over to Chad. "Guess who I just got a hot date with! That Gabriella girl you told me about!"

"No way man! You really got a date? That's really boss man!" Chad said slapping Troy on the back. "It is isn't it? We're goin' out on a date tomorrow night, now we really needa get outta here before I get in anymore trouble."

Laughing the two boys grabbed their buddy Zeke and left the carnival the same way they came in. With each other.


End file.
